


Stolen Kisses

by Mikki_Impala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Buckbeak - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Confessions, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, No Death Eaters, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Impala/pseuds/Mikki_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is taking a break from studying for her N.E.W.Ts. Draco walks in on her grooming Buckbeak in the hippogriff stables. Arguements and Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is taking a break from studying for her N.E.W.Ts. Draco walks in on her grooming Buckbeak in the hippogriff stables. Arguements and Kissing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever to be made public! I'm so nervous but excited at the same time. This started out as a Dramione One Shot but then I wrote a following chapter. I may add another chapter or edit it completely to create a longer storyline; It depends on the response I recieve.
> 
> So in this Alternate Universe alot is different. Voldemort did exist and he did succeed in killing Lily and James Potter and attacking Harry. However, as Voldemort Avada'd Harry, Sirius burst in and Avada'd Voldemort, ending him once and for all. Harry was then raised by Sirius and he went on to meet Ron and Hermione in exactly the same way as in the books. 
> 
> Draco was still raised in the same manner as in the books and did bully the trio until third year, when Hermione punches him after he takes things to far. After that his nastiness subsides and his opinon on blood superiority changed slowly over the following years.
> 
> Hogwarts is very much the same, other than the lack of ever looming danger. The house rivalries are still rife and as an effort to quell them, Dumbledore opened a Univeristy on Hogwarts vest grounds and sectioned it off from the rest of Hogwarts, enabling it to act as it's own entity. 
> 
> McGonagall is the University's Headmistress. Dumbledore is still the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Snape is Deputy Headmaster at hogwarts and teaches DADA, Slughorn took over potions and Tonks took over transfiguration.
> 
> Well, now that I've given you all the background to my Alternate Universe, enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Mikki

It was the final month of N.E.W.Ts and Hermione had been spending all her time studying. Harry and Ron had managed to convince her to take a break and try to enjoy some of the time they had left at Hogwarts, reminding her that once exams were over they would only have a few weeks left until the end of their seventh year and then they’d be saying goodbye to Hogwarts.

If Hermione was being honest their speech had not helped her shake off the forlorn feeling she had been carrying around since the being of the exams. It wasn’t just because it was their last year at Hogwarts but also because once they left things were going to change drastically. She would be returning next year to study at Rowan University and she’d be doing so without Harry and Ron. The thought depressed her more than it should of, after all she would still see them, they would always be best friends and she wasn’t the only one from their group of friends who would be returning next year.

It was because of their badgering and nagging that she had taken their advice and retreated to the hippogriff stables, in the clearing between Hagrid’s hut and the Forbidden Forest. She was currently grooming Buckbeak, a favourite of Harry and Ron. Personally she didn’t feel completely safe riding one, or a broom for that matter. She much preferred to use a portkey or apparate instead. It was probably due to the fact that as a muggle-born witch she had grown up being taught that it wasn’t scientifically possible for a human to fly, unless in an aeroplane.

A devastatingly smooth, familiar voice that seemed to be constantly tainted by an obvious snarky tone, whenever she was near at least, pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

“Have you had to get a job in the stables in order to collect the money you’ll need for tuition next year, Granger?”

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, mostly at the nonsense coming from the ferret but partly at the reaction her body had whenever she heard his velvety (drawl) . It was insane that she could be so affected just by a man’s voice, even more so when it was coming from her self-professed enemy. She was aware that the way his words sometimes seemed like verbal caresses, when he wasn’t talking to her, would likely have caused her to be putty in his hands, if he had been anyone else other than Draco – Sodding – Malfoy.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Granger, do I need your permission to fetch my Hippogriff, Scorpius, from the stables when I want to take him for a ride? Is that one of your roles as a stable hand? Or a new rule you’ve put in place to make everyone’s life more difficult?”

“No, Malfoy. I just thought you would have someone to do that kind of thing for you, fetching your pet I mean.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m lazy, Granger? Because if you are then I’d like to point out that not all wizards are like the weasel that you call a friend, or potter for that matter.”

“Not at all, Ferret. I was just surprised by the fact you can bare to come here yourself instead of getting someone else to do it for your, because surely someone of your status is above the task.”

The sharp intake of breath told Hermione that she had struck a nerve. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Hermione could see that his pointed, chiselled features had contorted into an animal like snarl.

_Well, so what if he’s offended, it serves him right after insulting Harry and Ron for the umpteenth time._

When he spoke again his voice was frightfully calm.

“Granger, I realise I’ve been a right prat and an awful git to you in the past, but I have not indulged in such behaviour for a few years now and I definitely have not shown that way of thinking in a long time. However, if that is what you think of me and how you feel I behave still, it says a lot about your character. You are obviously the one who thinks their superior here, Hermione.”

The use of her given name threw Hermione out of sorts. For a moment she didn’t register what exactly Malfoy had said about her, she was too focused of the way he said her name, it sounded ridiculously good hearing it from his lips. Once she’d regained the ability to think clearly she snapped at him.

“What are you suggesting?! I have never treated anyone like they are inferior to me! How dare you! You are such a detestable little rodent!”

“Really? Then why is it that whenever someone in class gets something wrong you give them the 3rd degree and proceed to correct them like they’re ignorant young children.”

The sneer on Malfoy’s face betrayed the calm, indifference he spoke with. He was noticeably just as riled up as she was.

“I don’t do that intentionally! It just annoys me that there are still people who after 7 years at this school still can’t get the basics right! We’ve all been covering the same stuff in lessons, and most of them should be more knowledgeable since they come from wizarding families!”

“Not everyone is as smart as you, or as obsessed with having to know everything about absolutely everything. Their knowledge varies on each subject, whether or not they come from wizarding families. That still doesn’t give you the right to treat them like they’re dumb, even when the do lack the knowledge you expect them to possess.”

Hermione’s last shred of self-control snapped. She stormed out of the pen and over to Malfoy, ranting as she went.

“Who are you to lecture me on how I behave, Malfoy?! After all, regardless of your apparent reformed behaviour, you spent our first years at this school focused on keeping blood prejudice alive. Don’t think that you can pretend that you’re any better than me. Yes, I may go overboard when I correct people’s mistakes, and I may be a bossy know-it-all, I am very aware of my flaws in that respect but I have never done anything as vile and downright arrogant as to think myself better than someone due to the circumstances of their birth. I have never referred to someone as a Mudblood!”

Hermione was so close to Malfoy by the time she finished that she could feel the rage rolling off of him in waves, although she failed to notice how her chest grazed his with every breath she heaved into her lungs. Malfoy stared down at her, his heated, ragged breaths fanning over her face. It was then she became conscious of how close they were. She was suddenly aware of all the changes that had occurred to him over the last year. He was no longer the boy who picked on her and her friends. He was now a good six inches than her and he had filled out remarkably well, she could tell how lean and muscular he was beneath his school uniform. His voice broke her out of her reverie and mentally she scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander to how attractive he had become.

“I see. So, you still view me as the prejudice little boy I once was. Still think that blood purity is my main focus, do you?”

Hermione knew that she had overstepped the mark. She’d pushed Malfoy too far with the mudblood comment. As she moved to step away from him she felt his hands clasp her shoulders tightly, effectively holding her in place. Hermione eyes flickered towards Malfoys, panic written across her face. His eye’s seemed to bore right into her soul; the mixture of emotions she saw within them caused her throat to restrict.

Hermione was suddenly very conscious of her breath and whether or not it smelt, which was ridiculous for two reasons. Firstly she’d been raised by dentists and so her oral hygiene was impeccable and secondly it shouldn’t matter at all if her breath offended him. It would be his own fault if it did bother him because he hadn’t allowed her to move away from him.

“Shall I show you how little I care about whether or not someone has pure blood anymore, Hermione?”

Malfoy’s voice was barely more than a seductive whisper, causing Hermione’s body to react in an adverse way. A blush worked its way across her cheeks and down her neck as heat pooled in her body where it had no business pooling, especially in her current situation.

Before she could fully grasp what was happening his lips were gently pressed against hers, trying to coax her to reciprocate. However, Hermione was paralysed by shock and it to her a few moments to react. She raised her hands to Malfoy’s chest in order to push him away but the groan of pleasure he gave in reaction to her touch prompted an entirely different response from her.

Hermione’s hands snaked their way up to the nape of his neck, her fingers entangling themselves into the white blond hair that had fascinated her for years and found that it was soft to the touch like silk. Her lips fervently caressed his, parting for him when his tongue swept along them pleading with her for entrance. One of Malfoy’s hands found its way into her unruly curls and the other pressed against the small of her back, successfully pulling her closer to his body, as Malfoy’s tongue met hers in a heated embrace.

Unconsciously Hermione let out a provocative moan, moulding herself more firmly to his body silently asking for more. Rather than complying with her unspoken demand he pulled away, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. Malfoy’s eyes searched hers as his trademark smirk appeared on his face after he had pulled away completely. The sight of his smug appearance didn’t irritate her the way it usual did, maybe because she could see that there was something new in his eyes that she hadn’t seen there before.

“Malfoy –”

Malfoy cut her off by placing a single finger to her lips.

“I think that calling me Draco would be more appropriate now, Hermione.”

With a wink and a light brush of his fingers against her cheek he walked away from her, towards the pen that belonged to Scorpius, Leaving her standing in the middle of the stables, dumbstruck, her lips swollen and red from the kiss he had stolen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Dramione fic! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments as they help with writers inspiration and morale!
> 
> ~ Mikki


	2. Rowan University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.E.W.Ts are done, Hogwarts has been bid farewell and Draco and Hermione are friends. Rowan University has taken some getting used to but not everything has changed. Draco can still be an annoying ferret at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Here is the final chapter in Stolen Kisses. Well at least for now, I may come back and expand at some point in the future.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this Dramonie update as much as the first chapter. Lots of fluff at the end. I don't know if it feels a little rushed or not. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged! Thank you all!
> 
> ~ Mikki

Hermione had received an outstanding in all of her N.E.W.Ts, just as everyone had expected she would. Harry and Ron had done very well, they results had mainly been made up of Exceeds Expectations, and were going to begin auror training instead of attending Rowan University with her. She shouldn’t feel as lonely as she did when she thought about that fact. It wasn’t as if they would never see each other, they were still best friends after all. It was just going to be so different without them here to complain about the amount of homework they’d been given or how difficult it was to understand. She was even going to miss their hare-brained schemes that they were always trying to involve her in.

As much as Hermione was going to miss seeing Harry and Ron every day she realised that it wouldn’t be to quiet or uneventful without them around, she still had Draco to contend with on a daily basis. Even though they had never spoken about the incident in the Hippogriff stables that day, they had managed to somehow get over all the rubbish that had happened between them in the past and had become comrades of sorts, much to the chagrin of her two best friends.

They had spent their remaining time at Hogwarts getting to know each other better. Initially Draco would appear in the stables whenever Hermione was grooming Buckbeak to make polite conversation. That was until one day she snapped at him, informing him that she detested small talk and would rather have a heated discussion about a mutual interest than make idle chit-chat about nonsense.

Hermione actually missed him a tiny bit over the summer, not that she’d ever tell Draco that, his ego was already far to inflated. She spent the majority of her time over the holidays between the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. During which time Ron had attempted to woo her, he had been incredibly sweet and even managed to be charming on a few occasions. They had gone on a few dates and shared a passionless kiss. In the end Hermione told Ron she loved him as a friend and that she didn’t think that her feelings towards him would ever develop into anything more.

The rest of their summer had been a little tense; Ron did not handle her rejection of him as well as she had hoped he would. Harry had managed to calm things down with Ginny’s help, they both understood why she couldn’t start a relationship with Ron, and by the end of the summer things between them had returned to normal.

The transition from Hogwarts to Rowan wasn’t as difficult as Hermione had initially thought it would have been. She’d settled into her new dorm relatively quickly, it was very different from her one in the Gryffindor tower. For a start the room was a brighter, definitely a lot more up to date and now she only had the one roommate, Luna Lovegood.

Even though Rowan University was technically a continuation of Hogwarts, although the grounds had been sectioned off from one another, Hermione learnt that in order to help dissolve any house rivalries that may have developed during their time in school, the Professors had decided to omit the House system within the University. Getting used to no longer being an official Gryffindor was hard for her to get used to it also meant that the university dorms were divided only by the student’s year and gender.

She had noticed that whilst most of her new classmates were former Hogwarts students a handful of them had attended Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, obviously the bonds formed during the Triwizard cup were still holding strong. The new Professors she had encountered so far were a great deal more varied than those in Hogwarts, some classes were even taught by Centaurs or Goblins. So even though Rowan wasn’t quite home in the same way as Hogwarts had been for her, she was definitely comfortable there and enjoying her classes.

*****

“Draco, please don’t start this again.”

“Start what, Hermione? I’m only trying to explain into you that House-elves enjoying serving others. It’s part of their way of life, and before you say that’s only because they’ve never had a chance to live any other way, let me point out that the House-elves at Hogwarts are all free now and they still chose to continue to do the same the work that they always have. A few have even tried to refuse their pay, not that Dumbledore has allowed them to. I may go as far as to say that they find your inference into their way of life very annoying.”

With a sigh and a slight smile Hermione gave up arguing with Draco.

“Fine, fine. You’ve made your point loud and clear. I concede. You win. Now stop rambling at me and just help me finish our assignment for Ancient Studies.”

“Did you just say that I won? That I actually managed to out-argue you?”

Draco’s face was graced by a childish grin as he teased her.

“Don’t make me take it back, because I will if you keep goading me, Draco. Can we please get on with this essay?”

His grin suddenly became a sly smile; Hermione could practically see the cogs in his head working. He was thinking of something devious, she just knew it, Draco’s attention was completely diverted and there was now was this assignment was going to get finished tonight. It was a good thing it wasn’t due in until next Monday.

“Don’t I get a reward for winning, Hermione? Please? I think I’m entitled after such a big achievement.”

“You are such a ferret, Draco. What on earth could you possibly need or want for a reward? Don’t you have everything already?”

Draco’s face lit up like a Christmas tree but he quickly schooled his features trying to look affronted, although he had already disregarded the last part of what she had said entirely. She was at least entertaining the idea of rewarding him; otherwise she wouldn’t have asked what he wanted as a reward. He knew exactly what he wanted but he was sure Hermione would just deny him. He needed to persuade her somehow…

“On second thoughts just forget it, you’d never give it to me anyway.”

“Why? Why are you so sure I will not give you whatever it is you want as a reward, Draco?”

Draco fought the urge to smirk at her reaction and instead tried to look as defeated as possible.

“Because, Hermione, you would probably hear my request and say something obnoxious, like ‘Gods, Draco, your ego knows no bounds’ or ‘Draco, your ego doesn’t need inflating any more than it already is’. Because no matter what I ask for you’ll think it either to brazen or far too silly and if you to indulge me it will cause me to become a significantly more conceited than I _apparently_ already am.”

“I am not that mean to you, Draco.”

“You called me a ferret just a second ago. And you do so quite frequently.”

“I don’t mean it like _that_ and you know it, I say it almost as a term of endearment, almost.”

“You still would refuse my request; I know what you’re like, Hermione. If it’s nothing to do with school it’s a waste of your time.”

“That’s not true at all! Fine, if I promise to let you have whatever it is that you want, will you tell me what it is?”

“Are you sure you want to, because once I tell you I won’t let you refuse me. Promises, like a gentleman’s word, must be honoured.”

Hermione scrunch her nose a little at the idea she wouldn’t keep her word, however, it didn’t stop her from taking a moment to reconsider. Draco’s eyes flickered briefly to her mouth; she was chewing her bottom lip in the most delicious way. He’d noticed she tended to do so when in deep thought and he secretly wished to bite and kiss her full lips with the aim of distracting her from her thoughts completely whenever she did so. Finally Hermione spoke, snapping Draco’s attention back away from his scandalous imaginings.

“Yes, I will promise. As long as it will get you to shut up. But you also have to take back all that stuff about my being obnoxious.”

“Consider it erase from history.”

“So, Draco, what is it that you want?”

He took a deep, calming breath, suddenly feeling nervous.

“I want to kiss you.”

Hermione blinked a few times as his words sunk in.

“You want to… You want to kiss me? ME?”

Draco rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

“Yes, Hermione, I want to kiss _you_. I’ve wanted to do so for a long time now. Why is that so surprising? It’s not like I haven’t done it once before. I would ideally like to be able to kiss you frequently; In fact I would very much like to date you.”

He could see the panic settle over her. Her eyes widened further and she spluttered a little before a coherent sentence formed in her lovely little mouth.

“But... But… We’ve never even… IthoughtthatwasjustafluketoproveapointIdidn’trealisetherewasanythingmoretoitorthatyouhadanyfeelingtowardsme!”

“Hermione, breathe, please. I barely caught any of that.”

“You don’t like me like that! We’re friends! We’ve never even spoken about that kiss in the stables!”

Her face was bright red and she was avoiding making eye contact with him, he was pretty sure she was going to try to run away if he didn’t stop her. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and the other held her chin, tilting it upwards as he angled his head to make eye contact with her.

“Well I couldn’t very well turn around and confess to harbouring feelings for you since fourth year, especially after hearing the low opinion you had of me. I thought it better to become your friend first and to show you I had changed. The only reason I haven’t brought it up until now is because you seemed perfectly content to ignore that it had ever happened. Heck, you even attempted to date the weasel over last summer.”

Hermione relaxed slightly, her eyes search his face looking for any signs that he was just pulling her leg. After a few minutes in silence she finally replied.

“You’ve liked me since fourth year? It took you a long time to do anything to change my opinion of you, I didn’t think you let fear rule you?” She smirked up at him. “As for Ron, I knew it wasn’t going to work but he insisted on at least trying and I realised if I didn’t he’d never let it go. Also stop calling him weasel! He is one of my best friends, and you now use Harry’s first name, stop being such an arse to Ron.”

A scowl appeared on Draco’s face, he didn’t like her defending the weasel.

“I would if he stopped sniffing around you like a puppy.”

“If you want us to start dating you better be nice to him.”

That completely wiped the scowl from his face. Instead a huge stupidly happy smile was planted in its place.

“Are you agreeing to go out with me?”

“Technically you haven’t asked me yet, Draco. You only asked if you could kiss me.”

And so he did just that. Draco’s lips slanted over Hermione’s, pouring all of his feeling for her into the connection. She responded instantly, unlike the first time. Her hands found their way into his silken tresses and his knotted themselves into her wild curls.

Draco’s tongue begged her for entrance and Hermione obliged eagerly, their tongues fighting for dominance. The small spark that had been growing between them exploded and fireworks broke out behind her eyelids. She wouldn’t tell Draco that the main reason she and Ron hadn’t worked was because of the attraction she held for him. He could figure it out for himself later on.

After allowing himself a few moments of bliss, which he realised he found only in Hermione’s lips, Draco pulled back an inch, resting his forehead against hers. They were both panting a little and definitely looked dishevelled. A contented smile found itself forming on his face in reply to the elated expression on Hermione’s face.

“Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Draco, I will.”

Hermione giggled and Draco threw her a questioning look.

“Who would have thought that a stolen kiss in the Hippogriff stables would lead to this?”

“Who indeed.”

Draco laughed and swept back in to steal another kiss from Hermione as she giggled along with him. Both the former Gryffindor and Slytherin were elated with how things had turned out. And Draco vowed to continue to steal kisses from Hermione whenever he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Dramione fic!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments as they help with writers inspiration and morale!
> 
> ~ Mikki


End file.
